Whatever Happened to Keira Thompson
by ReginaRiverMayHill
Summary: I sat in the cell with Amy, waiting until Ash came. Why did I trust him? I knew it would end up like this. I wonder where he is. Probably still travelling in that blue box of his. If only I didn't ask to come home, maybe if I stayed for a couple days, I'd be safe. Instead of stuck here in this stupid prison with all his companions. !This is my sister's story!


**A/N This is a Story my little sister wrote but that I am publishing for her as she doesn't and can't get a profile**

**Disclaimer: She or I do not own Doctor Who. Too bad**

Chapter 1:

I'm Keira Serenity Thompson. Sixteen years old and never better. I attend Chilzrian Public High School. What are you questioning? I'm from 2110. Chilzrian is a famous man who saved our race! I'll go tell him that. Anyways, this starts in May 2110 at Chilzrian PHS. I'm in Grade 10 and we are in what we like to call recess. I was with my many, many friends, Adriana, Catalina (Kat), Destiny, Genesis, Janica, Kaylene, Saryn, Tris, Devani (Dev), Kali and Thalia. Leo, Alec, Chrys, and Dan would come by, because I am considered popular. Adriana, Kat, Des, Gen, Jan, Kay, Saryn, Tris, Ava, Dev, Kali and Thal and I are popular. By my sister, Adelaide (Ad), or just in general; it's a happy popular though and yes I probably should get on with it.

"So Kiera," Janica asked me "How was that episode of Doctor Who?"

"Which one" Saryn and I said.

"There's so many! Seasons, episodes, specials; it's still going! Amy's my fav-'" I said

"Yes we know Keir" Dev interrupted "You like Amy because you look just like her and you're Mum has the last name of her daughter.

I scowled and went to talk to Thalia. Most of my 11 friends tried to be geeks/fangirls because apparently they catch boy's attention because apparently Leo, Al, Chrys and sort of Dan like me. Lots of apparently, besides; what's their problem? I don't even know why I'm popular. Don't even mention that they would like me. Never ever; besides, Al and Chrys are my friends! At least I think that's all they are...

As I was saying so "TheDozenGirls" subtract me all decided to go shopping at all the stores I went to and bought a bunch of geeky clothes and watched all the shows I watched; it's hilarious watching them trying; they are getting no progress with the boys. And Mum, (Angelina Song) has the same last name as River, I mean how is that not cool? Sometimes I wonder about Mum's side of the family though. I know all of Dad's side, but not Mums.

I kept talking to Thal, and then Tris and Adriana showed up and we talked some more. Then we ran out of ideas for the moment, and Thal, Tris, and Adri wanted to go chat with the boys, but I decided against it and went and talked with Ad. And since currently the girls are thinking that I'm their goddess or something they decided to come with me. The only thing the boys might like about me would be my attitude of "I DON'T WANT THE ATTENTION" And how would that exactly be attractive? I'll never know.

So, then Thalia, Tris and Adriana and I went to talk to Adelaide, Terryn, and Avalon. Ad and I have our differences, me being a ginger, grey eyes, freckles everywhere and a trendy geeky sense of clothing, Adelaide has chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and no freckles whatsoever, and she prefers wearing dresses, or jeans and a blouse if she must. We also are a bit the same, TV shows, movies, not clothing, and she has her friends, but isn't exactly popular. Terryn and Avalon are pretty cool though. My friends are just plain funny to listen to.

Good thing about having many friends thought is that no matter which train you're on, you'll always have a friend! So, my train seemed to be on the rather popular route for my friends. Thalia, Dev, Saryn and Janica were on it! I sat with Saryn and Dev. I sat in the middle, and Thal, Jan and this little kid named Blisten was sitting in front of us. She wasn't as annoying as somebody else on our bus that wouldn't stop talking; once Dev had to sit with that guy.

So we went back in, finished class and went to our train. It was already there, as always, I mean, honestly sometimes I think our train stays there all day. I press my finger in the ink then in the attending spot for THOMPSON, Keira and sooner rather than later the train started. Saryn and I instantly start talking; but I am soon left talking to Ad. My stops one of the last; so I can either talk to Blisten (who has the last stop), or go back and talk to Ad. Adelaide wasn't in the best mood today, so I just started talking to Dev on my screen. Finally, we got home and I sat down and wrote a story about a girl from 2014 while watching Doctor Who. I re-watched my favourite episode, The Big Bang and a few more.

I watched some more episodes with Amy, then to move on I watched "The Angels Take Manhattan" where Amy Pond dies, and so I moved and watched some episodes with Clarity Hill, who is pretty cool, though not as cool as Jacqueline, but whatever.

I watched some more until a bullet ran through the glass of the lounge of 150 Terrince Route. One came through, then another. I screamed for Adelaide, and she came running down.

"Keira!" she screamed "What's happening!?"

"I, I don't know" I stammered "I was watching "Red Piano's" and suddenly a bullet ran through the window!"

"Oh god!" Ad said, panicking "I'd better call Mum."

"Never mind Mum, call the police!"

"I'll get you some bandages"

"Thanks"

I sat on the ground with the bullets in my arm and core, when gold powder starting coming out of my hands.

I looked up at the ceiling, _am I seriously regenerating? _I asked myself. _I thought that was just from the show. _

When Adelaide came down, the gold was shooting from my head and arms and I was screaming like hell.


End file.
